The Past Behind the Anthropologist
by Ninja93
Summary: Drabbles loosely connecting the past or future of most Bones characters! SPOILER ALERT! I sadly don't own Bones or any of it's character's.
1. Bones

**~*This has been swimming around in my head since 'Mayhem on the Cross'*~**

_It'll be alright._ She told herself over and over again as the surrounding darkness threatened to cave in on her. She remember the scolding hot water, her clumsy hand's fumbling the dish and then nothing. Her head hurt.

_It'll be alright. _They **had **warned her not to break a dish, but what she couldn't understand was why they had beaten her. She couldn't even begin to grasp why they had stuck her in the cramped dark space.

_Marco!_ Her brother's voice sounded in her mind. The painful memories of her past stabbed at her being. Tear's welled in her pale blue eye's. _Polo.__ It'll be alright._ She repeated looking back to her collegue and friend Dr. Jack Hodgins. They were buried in a car under ground, running out of air. He had two broken leg's and was at risk for compartment syndrome.

* * *

_Booth will find us._ Dr. Temperance Brennan smiled to herself.

_It'll be alright._

**~*Love it? Hate it? Either way I'd love to hear from you!*~**


	2. Booth

**~*I had no clue what I'd type for this chapter soooo enjoy the randomness. Oh and spoiler alert for HITF.*~**

_Daddy why would you hit mummy? _A five year old Seeley Booth thought as his drunken father beat his mother. He wanted to help her but his baby brother was crying in his arms.

_I love her._ He thought sobbing to himself. She was on the ground now, her nose and lip bleeding. Her breathing seemed to take more effort then it should.

_I need her. _Little Seeley thought as his father padded off to his room to pass out.

_I can't lose her. _With his little brother in his arms Seeley ran to his mother sobbing for her to wake up, but she didn't even stir. For the first time in his young life, Seeley Joesph Booth felt hatred.

_I love her._ That was the only thing on his mind as he raced to find his Bones. He knew in his heart that it wasn't because of that stupid dream. His feeling's were true.

_I need her. _He kicked the door down, his gun firing almost automatically. He didn't watch the bad doctor fall. He was to busy looking for her.

_I can't lose her._ He thought as they slid to the ground. She was in his arm's, bleeding from the stab wound on her forearm. A deep hatred of the dead man on the floor only a few feet away from him caused him to clench his teeth tightly.

_I will protect her._ He thought hugging his Bones tighter to his chest, he was trying to concentrate on putting pressure on the wound. The blood was slipping through his fingers. In the distance he could hear the sirens of salvation.

**~* Sorry it took so long! I couldn't think of how to continue! Please review! And send any idea's because I have a major case of writers block .*~**


	3. Hodgins

**~*Now the gears are turnin'! I'll try and update every othe day if I can!*~**

_Play with me. _A five year old Jack Hodgins stood with a ball almost as big as him in his arms. He was skipping toward his fathers study in his school uniform. It consisted of a pair of black dress pants, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt, and a black vest with a school crest emroiderd on the left side of his chest.

_ Love me._"Daddy?" He called walking into the study. "Wanna play with me?" He asked with a bright smile. But his father was not happy, he was furious.

_Hate me._"What are you doing in here Jack!? I told you never to bother me in my study!" He shouted and the young boy retreated with tears in his blue eyes. He dropped his ball and ran to his room. Pulling out the mircoscope set from under his bed.

_Play with me._ Hodgins grinned as he and possibly the love of his life walked through the old park after dark. His date was the stunning artist he worked with on a daily bases. Her name was Angela Montenegro. The crecent shaped moon sparkled in her dancing eyes.

_Love me._ They sat in a fancy new restaurant holding hands. He began his speech, the ring in his pocket began to weigh a ton. It was romantic until she interupted him. She had thought he was breaking up with her. Laughing he shook his head.

_Hate me._ He couldn't stand not being with her anymore. He hated the world. Everything he had ever loved had now vanished into thin air leaving a gaping hole where his heart had been. Just as he thought they were finally going to get married she had left him. Now Jack Hodgins was alone...and he hated himself.


	4. Zack

**~*I hope you like the way I've written the squints(and Booth) past's!*~**

_Why am I so different? _A seven year old Zack Addy stood in the doorway to his older brother's room. His three brother's had exclueded him from the game of 'the gound is lava' because he kept rationalizing the game. It wasn't his fault it was so obsurd_. _

_Am I broken_? He's overheard his sisters reidiculing him, saying he was to wierd to be right. That his rational thought's were creepy and that he would never fit in. That night he cried himself to sleep_._

_Am I a freak?_ His supposively equal school mates loved calling him a freak. Though he went to a private school for the gifted he was the smartest. It was a curse. It was his curse.

_I fit in here. _Zack loved his job. His teacher and friend Dr. Temperance Brennan was just as rational, if not more than him. He had friends here, real friends. He was accepted here.

_I am broken. _His hands hurt. But that didn't compare to the pain in his heart. It was irrational to feel such pain he had done as the master had instructed. Rationality would not save him from Dr. Brennan's truth. He had faulty logic. He had failed.

_I am a freak. _He lay in his bed at the asylum with his arm over his eyes. His marred hands were covered by black gloves. His hair had grown back to its floppy length. All he could do was think of what he had lost. What he had done to himself.

**~*Poor Zack! ;.;*~**


	5. Author Note

AN

Hey everyone! This is SiskieBusiness, Ninja's friend! Her computer recently had a conniption fit and committed suicide. There's a current investigation going on because the police believe that it was a homicide. The CSI group found evidence linking to the case and they have two suspects in custody.

So while Ninja and I take care of the will, we'll try our best to get things back to normal. She is currently working on her latest piece of fanfic. Give it some time please, this rode is hard to travel.


End file.
